


Paradise Lost

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Smoking, sad boys
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Những chàng trai luôn tìm kiếm thiên đường.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Lấy cảm hứng từ Gods and Monsters by Lana Del Rey

 

 

_“Tôi đã chứng kiến khối óc hoàn mỹ nhất của thế hệ mình bị hủy diệt bởi sự điên loạn; cơn cồn cào quay cuồng giữa xác thịt, tự lê bước qua đường phố của người da đen dưới ánh bình minh, kiếm tìm cách chữa lành trong cơn phẫn nộ.  
Những gã hipster có gương mặt thiên thần, cháy lòng tìm lại sự kết nối siêu phàm xưa với chiếc đi-na-mô tinh tú trong cỗ máy của màn đêm…”_

 

 

 

Khi còn là một cậu bé 8 tuổi, Steve Rogers đã từng tin Los Angeles là thành phố của những thiên thần. Niềm tin ấy thật trong sáng, thánh thiện, là niềm tin của một đứa trẻ vào những điều tốt đẹp ở đời. Mẹ anh bảo “Những thiên thần luôn dõi theo con.” Và anh đã tin, trong suốt một thời gian dài những tháng năm hai mẹ con cùng nương tựa. Nhưng vào năm 16 tuổi, khi trận động đất Northridge cướp đi sinh mệnh người mẹ, người thân duy nhất còn lại trên đời của anh, anh lại cho rằng nơi này chỉ toàn là ác quỷ.

Anh tiếp tục sống, làm việc và làm việc, kiếm tiền, rồi lại vung vào những cuộc tình một đêm vô nghĩa. Giống như hạt giống của sự tuyệt vọng nảy nầm và sinh trưởng, quấn lấy những thớ cơ và bóp nghẹt con tim. Cuộc sống cứ thế trôi, vừa đi vừa tính, lạc lõng giữa bể người bát ngát và những bữa tiệc về đêm bất tận, không biết mình là ai, không biết vẻ đẹp của cuộc sống. Anh nhìn thành phố mọc lên những tòa nhà cao chót vót, phủ lên mình vẻ ngoài hào nhoáng và bóng bẩy của cuộc sống xô bồ xa hoa, về giấc mơ Mỹ không bao giờ thành hiện thực. Và anh cứ bước đi như vậy, đắm chìm đắm chìm rồi lại đắm chìm.

Ổn cả thôi, anh nghĩ, thiên đường chỉ là giấc mơ hão huyền.

Cho tới khi anh gặp James.

 

*

 

James không thích Steve gọi tên mình như vậy. Và sự thật là cậu chẳng cho ai cái quyền đó.

“Bucky, phải gọi như vậy.” Cậu luôn nghiêm giọng gắt anh mỗi lần anh lỡ gọi James. Cậu bảo cậu ghét cái tên kia vì nó được đặt theo tên lão già đã bỏ rơi hai mẹ con cậu. Và cũng giống như Steve, Bucky đều chẳng còn ai.

Chẳng có gì mất đi. Chẳng có gì được tìm thấy.

Và để cho rõ ràng thì, Bucky là một vũ công thoát y. Hai người gặp nhau tại một hộp đêm dành cho những kẻ sa đọa thích ném tiền qua cửa sổ mà người ta thường dùng cụm từ “Nơi giải trí dành cho người lớn” để giả đò nói tránh.

Khi đó Steve chỉ đơn thuần là bị rủ rê. Anh đã từng ghé qua hàng trăm quán bar, vũ trường và các club dưới lòng thành phố nhưng nơi này mới là lần đầu tiên.

**Thiên Đường.**

Cái tên như để mời gọi và hứa hẹn, nhưng Steve nghĩ nó mang hàm ý mỉa mai nhiều hơn.

Và anh ngồi đó, dưới ánh đèn chớp tắt đủ màu, lơ đãng nhìn những cô nàng với bộ ngực và cặp mông đồ sộ trong bộ đồ lót với quần thong, lắc cật lực cạnh những chiếc cột sáng bóng. Da thịt họ lõa lồ dưới ánh sáng mờ ảo. Đô la rơi rớt trên bục nơi họ đứng, kẹp trong cạp quần lót của họ, trong áo ngực, dính nhơ nhớp vì dầu bóng và mồ hôi.

Xung quanh những nàng vũ nữ hiển nhiên là các gã trai xăm trổ, râu ria, nát rượu, nghiện thuốc,…Steve đọc được đủ mọi loại người. Những kẻ chán nản vì cuộc hôn nhân đổ vỡ, những kẻ ham của lạ, những kẻ vụng trộm, những kẻ sầu đời, mọi giấc mơ tan vỡ, mọi trái tim tan vỡ…tất cả, cô đơn, dục vọng, rành rành viết hết trên khuôn mặt đỏ quạch và ánh nhìn thèm muốn của họ.

Rồi các chàng vũ công nam cũng xuất hiện, vẻ đẹp cường tráng và những cơ bắp cuồn cuộn thế chỗ cho ngực và mông. Các quý cô bắt đầu gào thét.

Chính tại giây phút đó, Steve bắt trọn ánh mắt của Bucky. Bucky, chàng vũ công nam trong chiếc boxer đen bó, cơ thể dẻo dai, làn môi đỏ mọng, vòng eo hoàn mỹ và cặp mông nhỏ. Đôi khi Steve tự hỏi có nên gọi đó là ‘yêu ngay từ cái nhìn đầu tiên’ không?

Không. Không và có. Steve không biết nữa. Nhưng sau đó, Steve đã chẳng thể rời mắt khỏi chàng trai có tròng mắt xanh tựa biển cả kia.

Và anh đi đến quyết định yêu cầu một màn trình diễn riêng.

 

*

 

_Elvis là cha em_   
_Marilyn là mẹ em_   
_Còn Jesus là người bạn thân nhất của em._   
_Bọn em chẳng cần ai vì bọn em đã có nhau_   
_Hoặc ít nhất là em nghĩ vậy._

 

 

Khi cậu bước vào căn phòng cách âm ở phía sau, điều đầu tiên anh làm là yêu cầu cậu giữ điệu nhảy ở mức PG.

“Quá thiếu kinh nghiệm hay quá thừa tiền vậy?”

Cậu đứng cạnh chiếc cột, vắt một chân lên chuẩn bị và dò xét anh.

“Quá thừa thời gian.” Anh cười và châm lửa hút thuốc.

“Ồ?” Bucky xoay một vòng quanh chiếc cột, thân mình dẻo dai uốn thành một đường vòng cung tuyệt đẹp. “Anh đang cố chứng tỏ là mình không giống mấy kẻ ngoài kia phải không?”

“Có thể lắm.” Steve nghiêng đầu nhìn chàng trai trước mặt, bật cười thành tiếng. “Mà không, đúng là tôi đang có ý đó đấy.”

Bucky hm một tiếng tỏ ra hiểu ý rồi tiếp tục xoay. Sau vài động tác xoay mình và uốn cong nữa, cậu dừng lại và tiến về phía chiếc ghế bành lớn trước mặt, nơi Steve đang thong dong hút thuốc.

Steve nhìn cậu, lơ đãng phả một hơi dài. Căn phòng vẩn mùi khói Marlboro, vị thật ngọt với những kẻ nghiện thuốc, vị thật đắng với những kẻ chưa từng nếm qua. Cậu đến trước mặt Steve và ngồi lên đùi anh, cầm bàn tay anh đặt lên eo mình và khẽ gỡ điếu thuốc đã cháy hết nửa trên làn môi kia rít trộm một hơi. Cậu áp môi mình lên môi anh và nhả làn khói trắng qua khuôn miệng hé mở của cả hai.

“Tôi biết là anh không giống những kẻ ngoài kia.” Cậu nói, dụi tắt điếu thuốc.

“Tôi có gì đặc biệt vậy?” Steve nhướn mày, nhún vai cười, ngón tay khẽ lướt trên làn da mềm ở thắt lưng Bucky.

“Anh giống tôi” Cậu trả lời, đưa tay lên gạt một lọn tóc vàng nhỏ lòa xòa trên trán anh, miết theo cặp lông mày xuống má, “Buồn bã,” xuống quai hàm góc cạnh, “Cô đơn,” dừng lại tại cánh môi đang mím chặt, “Tan vỡ.”

Hai tiếng một bật lên nhẹ nhàng tựa sợi lông vũ chao đảo trong không khí buổi sớm mai. Bucky nhìn đắc thắng khi chiếc mặt nạ vô cảm của Steve rớt xuống. Cậu cảm giác những chiếc móng bấu trên eo mình đang cắm sâu hơn.

“Anh không tin Los Angeles là thiên đường đúng không? Muốn biết sự thật không?” Cậu tiếp tục, vừa thì thầm vừa cười. “Trong ánh đèn nhấp nhánh của club, đôi khi tôi nghĩ mình đã nhìn thấy Chúa đấy.”

“Với ai cậu cũng nói vậy sao?” Steve buông tay khỏi bờ eo cậu, ngả người về phía sau.

“Không,” Bucky nhún vai, cậu đứng lên rời khỏi đùi Steve. “Chỉ với anh thôi.”

“Tại sao vậy?” Steve không nhìn cậu, anh thọc tay vào túi lấy ra điếu thuốc tiếp theo, bàn tay cầm bật lửa hơi run run.

“Bởi vì anh giống tôi, tôi nhìn vào mắt anh và tôi nhận ra. Tôi nhận ra bởi đó là ánh mắt tôi đã từng thấy trong gương cả ngàn lần, và tôi khá chắc chúng ta đều biết cảm giác bước đi như một cái xác vô hồn là như thế nào.”

Như thể một ngọn lửa đang bùng cháy rực rỡ đột nhiên vụt tắt. Và chúng ta đứng đó, nhìn thân xác mình hóa đám tro tàn. Chúng ta kiếm tìm, kiếm tìm, mải miết tìm lại mồi lửa ở tất cả những nơi ta từng bước qua. Nhưng ta không thấy gì cả, chỉ toàn hoang tro.

Sau đó Bucky ra ngoài. Steve cứ ngỡ mình sẽ chẳng còn gặp lại cậu nữa. Cho đến khi anh nhận ra một dãy số nho nhỏ viết trên vỏ bao thuốc lá.

Cậu ta thực sự rất giỏi.

 

*

 

_Những chàng trai luôn tìm kiếm thiên đường và đặt tình yêu lên hết thảy._

 

 

Bong bóng xà phòng bay lơ lửng trong không gian, lấp lánh sắc màu phản chiếu ánh bình minh. Không gian nhuộm màu vàng nhạt, long lanh, ấm áp.

“Em đã bảo rời khỏi lòng chảo Los Angeles là bớt ngột ngạt ngay rồi mà. Không sương mù do ô nhiễm, không khói bụi, không tiếng ồn, rất yên tĩnh là đằng khác.” Bucky nhúng que thổi vào lọ xà phòng, tiếp tục chậm rãi thổi ra những trái bong bóng tròn bay lơ lửng.

Bucky đang ngồi tựa vào một khúc gỗ từ thân cây đổ, bên dưới là thảm cỏ xanh bát ngát. Steve mơ màng nằm gối đầu trên đùi cậu, thỉnh thoảng đưa tay ra chọt bong bóng. Anh chớp hàng mi vàng dài, nhìn chúng vỡ thành những hạt nước nhỏ li ti tan vào không gian.

“Um hm…” Anh khẽ ậm ừ trong vòm họng. Từ điểm này anh có thể nhìn thấy xương quai hàm của Bucky, thấy gương mặt cậu sáng rực dưới nắng với nụ cười trong trẻo hiếm hoi.

Cảm giác như đám tro tàn trong lồng ngực mỗi người đang ấm dần lên. Họ vuột mất thanh danh, họ đánh rơi niềm tin. Nhưng họ còn tình yêu, và họ còn tuổi trẻ. Bình yên là một cảm giác dễ chịu.

“Giống như thiên đường…” cậu khẽ lầm bầm, một hàng bong bóng con bay ra từ ống thổi.

 

*

 

Mùa hè kéo đến. Đó là khoảng thời gian họ vun đắp lại hy vọng trong những cơn trầm cảm bất thường.

Cậu ăn kem vani mỗi ngày, nhóp nhép bên cạnh Steve. Luôn cố tình để kem dính đầy lên mép và chờ anh quệt đi cho mình. Luôn cố ý liếm và nuốt kem theo cách gợi tình nhất. Mỗi lần như vậy Steve chỉ biết thở dài, đôi khi anh sẽ hôn trộm cậu, đôi khi cả hai sẽ cùng chia sẻ một chiếc kem. Steve luôn để ý bờ môi và thớ lưỡi đỏ ửng lên sau mỗi lần ăn của Bucky. Anh hôn và hôn và hôn cậu. Cảm tưởng như màu sắc phủ lên thế gian một lần nữa.

Nhưng, quá nhiều kem lạnh làm cổ họng Bucky bỏng rát và sưng tấy. Giữa tháng 6, cậu lên cơn ho, sốt cao. Cậu nốc một đống kháng sinh mỗi ngày, nghỉ diễn cuối tuần để nằm co quắp trong lòng Steve, khăn lạnh phủ lên trán, và vòng tay Steve là chăn ấm.

Vậy mà trong những ngày sốt hè ấy, đôi khi Steve vẫn bắt gặp vài vệt kem vani chảy, rơi rớt trên thảm hay nền nhà. Bucky vẫn ăn kem kể cả khi cổ họng bỏng rát. Steve biết chắc được điều đó vì làn môi kia lại đỏ ửng lên, anh mắng cậu nhưng cậu chỉ hờ hững đảo mắt mà chẳng thèm nói lại đến nửa câu. Sau cùng cậu trùm chăn kín mít, mặc kệ Steve vẫn tiếp tục bài thuyết trình nhặng xị của anh.

“Em biết là anh lo cho em mà, em không thể cứ ốm mãi được đâu.” Cuối cùng Steve cũng thở dài, dùng tông giọng dịu dàng nhất nói với cậu. Anh ngồi cạnh giường xem cậu trùm chăn như con nít giận dỗi.

“Thôi nào, em có thể chờ hết đau họng rồi ăn kem cũng được mà.” Anh nhảy lên giường nằm cạnh cậu, từ từ vén tấm chăn ra và thấy cậu đã ngủ từ lúc nào. Hàng mi nâu khép chặt, lồng ngực phập phồng đều đặn, tiếng khò khè vì cổ họng khiến cậu như một chú mèo hen.

“Ôi trời ơi.” Steve ngao ngán nằm phịch xuống. Anh tự cảm thấy bị tổn thương kinh khủng. Anh nằm đờ ra nhìn trần nhà một lúc rồi quay sang ngắm cậu.

Bucky trông thật đẹp, Steve nghĩ và cứ nằm đó quan sát cậu ngủ thật lâu. Thôi vậy, cũng không quá tệ.

 

*

 

_Anh đã bao giờ trông thấy một bông tuyết bồng bềnh trên đỉnh Rockies, ngược dốc lên cao? Hoặc nhìn thấy mặt trời rực rỡ khuất núi từ bầu trời xanh ở Nevada? Có bao giờ kính cẩn với Columbia khi nàng trầm mình xuống biển. Hoặc cúi đầu vì trận Gettysburg, trước những chiến tích của ta trong cuộc đấu tranh vì độc lập? Anh hỏi tôi vì sao tôi yêu người ấy? Tôi có cả triệu lý do vì sao: Người ấy là nước Mỹ xinh đẹp của tôi, núp dưới bầu trời xanh thăm thẳm của Chúa. Bát ngát. Mênh mang._

 

 

Đó là một ngày viễn du về quá khứ trong Xứ Sở Thần Tiên lúc 3 giờ sáng.

Steve nằm lăn lộn trên chiếc giường đơn nhỏ trong căn hộ của Bucky, anh chật vật một lúc thì tỉnh giấc, nhận ra Bucky đã không còn ở bên cạnh. Đây là một thói quen kỳ lạ của họ từ khi quen nhau, nằm chen chúc trong một không gian chật hẹp và có phần nóng nực.

Anh ngồi dậy, đi chân trần xuống giường, trên người chỉ độc chiếc quần cộc. Anh bước qua khung cửa có chiếc rèm tua rua màu đỏ nhạt lấp lánh, vào đến căn bếp sơn màu vàng xỉn của họ. Anh luôn cảm giác nơi này thật giống một bức tranh vintage xưa cũ ngả màu vàng nâu bờn bợt, cánh tủ lạnh đính hàng tá hình Jim Morrison cùng ban nhạc The Doors của gã. Steve thì luôn nghĩ gã là hình mẫu suy đồi của một thế hệ nhưng Bucky thì phát cuồng lên vì nhạc của gã, vì lối sống buông thả của gã, vì gã dám sống hết mình và chết khi còn thanh xuân.

“Stevie.”

Bucky đã đứng sau lưng Steve từ lúc nào, mặc trên người chiếc sơ mi trắng dài thượt nồng mùi vodka của anh. Cậu đẩy anh vào giữa bếp, lấy ra điếu Marlboro mà cả hai đều ưa thích, chọn lấy điếu nhăn nhúm nhất trong túi áo khoác rồi bật bếp ga châm lửa hút. Sau đó cậu bật chiếc radio đời cũ lên và nghe xì xèo trong mớ tạp âm bản jazz The Way You Look Tonight, một bài hát từ những năm 30.

Bucky rít một hơi thuốc và tiến đến đứng song song với Steve. Cậu đưa điếu thuốc vào miệng anh và cả hai lại cùng chia sẻ làn khói trắng với nhau. Steve ngậm lấy nó, mắt lim dim khi đầu lọc sáng đỏ lên. Anh thấy Bucky khẽ xoay người lại, lưng tựa vào lồng ngực anh. Cậu nắm lấy hai tay anh quấn vòng quanh người mình với bàn tay đặt trên ngực trái. Xong xuôi, cậu ngả đầu ra sau tựa vào bờ vai rộng của anh, mắt nhắm lại, thỉnh thoảng đưa tay lên lấy điếu thuốc từ miệng anh và hút.

Đều đặn như vậy, và họ cùng đu đưa, cùng hút thuốc, nhảy trên nền nhạc của thập niên 30 phát ra từ món đồ cũ trong căn phòng vàng vọt lúc 3 giờ sáng.

 

 

*

 

 _Quần áo của em chỉ ám mùi anh._  
Và mọi bức ảnh đều nói rằng ta còn rất trẻ.  
Em giả bộ như mình không tổn thương và hòa chung với thế gian như thể cuộc đời thật tươi đẹp.

 

 

Vào một đêm thứ sáu nọ, sau buổi trình diễn, Bucky lọt vào mắt xanh một gã xấu xa. Gã nhìn cậu như thể muốn nuốt chửng và điều đó khiến Bucky sợ hãi. Cậu cố gắng tránh xa gã khi gã cứ sán lại gần nơi cậu đứng, ném tiền về phía cậu. Trước khi gã có thể làm bất cứ điều gì, như yêu cầu một buổi trình diễn riêng chẳng hạn, cậu đã rời khỏi hộp đêm.

Nhưng gã bám theo cậu. Lôi tuột cậu vào một góc tối, ép sát cậu lên tường và cố hôn cậu. Cậu cắn môi gã chảy máu, đấm gã một cú, đá vào hạ bộ gã rồi vùng chạy thoát thân.

Khi Bucky về được đến nhà, cậu lao vào vòng tay Steve run rẩy và ôm chặt anh một lúc lâu. Mặt cậu vùi sâu vào hõm vai anh và cậu khóc một chút.

Steve không biết có chuyện gì xảy ra, anh cứ thế ôm cậu, hôn lên tóc cậu và vuốt ve sống lưng Bucky, liên tục an ủi không sao mà, anh ở đây, ổn rồi Buck.

“Em sẽ bỏ việc.” Cậu nói.

“Anh tưởng em thích công việc ấy.” Steve bảo, hơi ngạc nhiên.

“Không, em chỉ muốn là của riêng anh thôi.” Cậu thì thầm. Steve im lặng, Bucky không rõ anh đang nghĩ gì.

“Anh biết đấy, chẳng phải lúc nào ta cũng hạnh phúc được, nhỉ?” Cậu tiếp, đứng dậy vớ lấy chai rượu trên giá rót ra cốc.

“Ừm”

“Vậy thôi cứ say đi, nhé?”

“Mhmm.”

“Yeah”

“Cứ say thôi.”

(Hãy nhớ rằng, anh lúc nào cũng bên em.)

Chuyện Bucky bỏ việc khiến Thiên Đường mất đi một khoản thu lớn.

 

*

 

_Dù là những ngày em chói sáng hơn vầng dương hay những đêm em sụp đổ trong lòng anh tan vỡ thành ngàn vạn câu hỏi, em vẫn là tạo vật đẹp đẽ nhất anh từng được thấy. Anh sẽ yêu em khi em là ngày nắng ấm. Và anh vẫn sẽ yêu em kể cả khi em là cơn giông cuồng nộ._

.

Có một lần Steve phải đánh cậu.

Hôm ấy Bucky nhận được cú điện thoại của kẻ đã bỏ rơi hai mẹ con cậu, gọi về từ một nơi khỉ ho cò gáy nào đó, luôn miệng khóc lóc, xin lỗi vì đã là một người cha tồi nhưng ông ta cần tiền, cần người bảo lãnh cho ông ta ra tù vì vướng phải một vụ lộn xộn. Bucky không nói lời nào và dập máy luôn. Cậu không giúp ông ta, nhưng đêm đó cậu đã uống rất say. Cậu uống say, đập phá, chửi thề và gào thét trong nước mắt.

Không phải lỗi của em. Không phải lỗi của em. Steve luôn miệng bảo, giữ lấy cậu khi cậu muốn tự làm hại bản thân. Và cậu đánh anh. Cú đầu tiên. Thật mạnh nó làm khóe miệng anh bầm dập và chảy máu. Cơn kiềm nén bật tung và cả hai xông vào cấu xé như loài dã thú dưới ánh hoàng hôn. Máu ộc ra từ mũi cậu và miệng anh. Anh túm lấy cậu đè nghiến xuống đất, nhìn gương mặt tím tái vì đau đớn và cặp mắt xanh lằn những tia máu qua làn nước loang loáng.

Quá sức đau lòng.

“A-Anh xin lỗi.” Steve run rẩy gục đầu vào vai cậu, cả cơ thể rã rời, mệt nhoài. “Anh không biết phải làm gì nữa.”

Anh khóc. Lần đầu tiên sau hàng chục năm trời, Steve bật khóc. Và anh khóc cho đến khi bàn tay dịu dàng quen thuộc luồn sâu vào mái tóc anh khẽ vuốt ve, thì thầm lời ca nghe như một bài hát ru cổ xưa trong tiếng thở dồn dập và nức nở.

 

*

 

Và đây gần như là câu chuyện không hồi kết. Về hai kẻ đi nhặt nhạnh những mảnh vỡ của tâm hồn rạn nứt, về hai kẻ đi tìm lại thiên đường đã mất ở thành phố của những thiên thần. Cùng nhau, cho nhau.

Sau tất cả, cũng chỉ là những mảnh hạnh phúc vụt qua.

Chỉ có vài tối, Bucky dẫn Steve đến một ngã tư, ngồi dưới cột đèn xanh đèn đỏ nhìn chúng chuyển màu.

Đỏ

Vàng

Xanh

Có lần Steve còn trông thấy cảnh một chiếc ô tô xẹt ngang qua, mép bánh xe tạt phải một hộp nhựa nhỏ và thật kỳ lạ làm sao, anh chứng kiến chiếc hộp vừa bị nghiến qua bật lên từ sau bánh xe, theo đà bay vọt thành một đường vòng cung, bắn từ dưới bánh lên nóc xe đánh cộp một cái. Gã tài xế nóng tính xổ một tràng chửi rửa.

Có vài ngày khác, Steve mua về hai cốc Starbuck và họ uống nó thay vì rượu. Bất giác hình ảnh cốc Starbuck đặt cạnh điếu thuốc lá được châm lửa mà chẳng ai hút, hờ hững trong chiếc gạt tàn in sâu vào tâm trí.

Có vài tối họ ra ngoài cùng những người bạn kỳ lạ của họ. Một cô nàng tóc đỏ quyến rũ với gã bạn trai ngớ ngẩn, một chàng da đen với khiếu hài hước tuyệt vời, một gã thiên tài tay chơi thừa tiền, một anh chàng đam mê khoa học và gặp vấn đề với kiềm chế cơn giận hay cặp anh em không lúc nào ngừng tranh cãi. Và đó là những người bạn có một không hai trên đời.

Có những buổi sớm, khi trời vẫn chưa sáng hẳn, Steve tỉnh giấc và nhìn sang cơ thể trần trụi đang áp sát mình bên cạnh, bí mật hôn lên hõm vai người kia. Và, dù cho anh chẳng bao giờ tin vào Chúa, anh vẫn thì thào cảm ơn Người vì đã đem cậu ấy đến bên anh.

Họ đã luôn tìm kiếm thiên đường.

Bucky nói cậu sẽ bỏ thuốc.

Dẫu rằng đôi khi Steve vẫn thấy cái cách Bucky ngậm que kẹo mút rồi kẹp que giữa hai ngón tay, bất thần thổi ra như thể đang hút thuốc, như thể thói quen. Dẫu cho đôi lúc anh vẫn ngửi thấy mùi Marlboro quyến luyến như một tình nhân ảo não chẳng chịu rời đi.

Steve bảo anh sẽ cai rượu.

Dẫu rằng đôi lúc Bucky vẫn nếm được vị vodka trên làn môi và đầu lưỡi anh trong những nụ hôn quay cuồng đất trời giữa họ. Dẫu cho đôi khi cậu vẫn cảm thấy hơi men trong mỗi cuộc giao hoan.

Họ tiến từng chút một, thật chậm, lặng lẽ tiêm vào huyết mạch nhau liều kháng sinh cực mạnh chống lại nỗi buồn và sự cô đơn. Chẳng ai có thể đoạt lấy linh hồn họ. Có thể họ sẽ chết sớm, có thể sẽ không sợ hãi chờ đợi thời gian, có thể sẽ cùng nắm tay và lao đầu xuống từ một tòa cao ốc nào đó. Nhưng trên hết, linh hồn họ lại bùng cháy. Như loài phượng hoàng cất cánh từ tro tàn, họ tái sinh chính mình và vút bay một lần nữa.

 

*

 

_Los Angeles,_   
_Thành phố của những Thiên thần_   
_Vùng đất của Chúa và Ác quỷ_   
_Nơi giao thoa giữa thực tại và mộng ảo_   
_Nơi mà mọi lựa chọn đều xuất phát từ sự tự do ý chí_   
_Thứ sẽ quyết định số mệnh sau cùng của linh hồn ta_   
_Vài nhà thơ gọi nơi đây là cánh cổng dẫn xuống Địa ngục._   
_Nhưng đôi khi, vào những đêm mùa hạ oi bức, thành phố sẽ chuyển mình trở lại thành Thiên Đường năm nào._

_Một Thiên Đường đã mất._

 

 

 

**HẾT**


End file.
